This invention pertains to bird feeders and more particularly to a feeder for outside use for feeding game birds. The feeder is constructed so as to be relatively tight, keeping its contents free from precipitation damage. It is also adapted, by the use of adjustable parts, to provide flexibility for feeding certain types of birds.
Many hunting clubs and some other organizations and individuals are greatly interested in preserving a substantial supply of game birds. In some instances such as in the case of the organization called "Pheasants Forever", the organizations emphasize only a certain type of birds. In other cases, such as a hunt club, the organization may emphasize certain types of birds such as upland game birds on one hand or water fowl on another. In all cases, it is common to provide artificial feeders to supplement the natural feed supplies available to these birds.
This invention is of an improved feeder adapted to provide an outdoor installation which is well protected from precipitation whether snow or rain and which includes an adjustment adapted to provide discouragement to animals and even to certain types of birds. Thus the feeder can be made somewhat selective as to its attractiveness to a certain type of bird.